


take my hand (take my whole life, too)

by byungari



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff, M/M, but whats new, it's Christmas, so much cute i cried while writing this, this is just woojin waxing poetry about jihoon tbh, woojin is really whipped for jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: In which Woojin teaches Jihoon how humans celebrate their version of Christmas.





	take my hand (take my whole life, too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsurge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/gifts).



> to marie-  
> i hope that i did your prompt justice, and you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it; it was an honor to write for you!

_2010_

Jihoon frowns when he’s pushed to the side _again_ for the nth time that night, and Woojin notices and pulls him in close.

“You okay?” Woojin asks as he pulls Jihoon into an alley between to shops to check on the angel, who looks a little miffed at being shoved around by all the last-minute Christmas shoppers. Jihoon’s scarf is coming undone and Woojin helps him put it on properly.

“I think I’ve gotten shoved and stepped on more in the past twenty minutes than I have in my entire life,” Jihoon grumbles as he fixes his hat and whines when his hair pokes his eyes. Woojin’s lips quirk up in a smile and he fixes Jihoon’s hair so that it’s out of his eyes.

“You need a haircut soon,” Woojin comments and drops a little kiss on Jihoon’s nose, which is starting to turn red from the cold. “And walk with your scarf pulled up to your nose. It’ll help you stay warm.”

Jihoon pouts. “But then it feels stuffy.”

Woojin just sighs and lets his lover be. “Okay.”

“So, why are people in such a rush, anyways?” Jihoon peers over Woojin’s shoulders and Woojin glances back for a second before facing forward. He sees that Jihoon’s eyes are bright with curiosity—something that isn’t new around this time of the year.

“They’re shopping for last-minute Christmas presents,” explains Woojin. “I give you a present every year on Christmas, too, remember?”

Jihoon’s lips form a little ‘o’ as he recalls waking up on Christmas morning to a small box wrapped with festive wrapping paper. “Oh. Is that a big thing?”

Sometimes Woojin forgets how _out of touch_ Jihoon is with the modern world, but he attributes that to having been stuck up in Heaven for the past few centuries.

“It’s the thing humans care about the most, if we’re being honest here,” Woojin admits to Jihoon, who looks at him with an affronted look, and Woojin doesn’t even want to tell him that people who don’t believe are the ones most passionate about the Christmas “traditions.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Jihoon looks like he’s in actual pain and Woojin winces. “Do they know that Christmas is—”

“They know,” Woojin sighs. He pats Jihoon’s head and lets his hand fall slightly to cup the angel’s cheeks. “But you’ve been watching over these humans for how many centuries, now? And it’s been a little over ten years since you’ve been—ah, _sent_ to Earth. Are you really that surprised?”

Jihoon looks thoughtful. “I guess I’m really not.” Jihoon deflates. “Humans are so weird.”

“Amen to that,” Woojin snickers, and Jihoon gives him a teasing look.

“Are you allowed to say ‘amen’?” he teases Woojin and nudges him a little.

Woojin lets out a dramatic sigh as he wraps an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders and steers them out of the alley, back out into the crowded streets filled with impatient shoppers and bright lights that sparkle in the night.

When Jihoon wraps his arm around Woojin’s waist and sticks to his side like gum, Woojin chuckles at how wary the angel looks.

“I won’t let you get shoved around, don’t worry,” Woojin whispers into Jihoon’s ear, and Jihoon flinches before pulling away a little. Woojin doesn’t let him go far, though, and pulls him back with the arm he still has around Jihoon’s shoulders.

“That tickled,” Jihoon complains, but lets himself be pulled back. Woojin laughs and does his best to shield Jihoon from the hurried shoppers who are unforgiving in their conquest to buy the best present possible.

They make it to the café in one piece, thankfully, and Woojin watches as Jihoon’s eyes light up at the cake display and the little lights that are hanging from the ceiling.

While Jihoon is busy ogling at the array of pastries before them, Woojin looks around the café and notices something hanging above their heads and gets an idea.

“Hey, Jihoon,” he calls out and Jihoon looks at him questioningly. “Look above us.”

Jihoon follows Woojin’s finger, which is pointing up at the ceiling, and tilts his head at the plant that’s hanging from the ceiling. “What is that?

Woojin has a wicked grin on his face and Jihoon immediately feels the need to be wary. “That, my love Hoonie, is _mistletoe_.”

“What’s mistletoe?” Jihoon scrunches his nose up in confusion and Woojin takes a big step to close the space between them.

“My lovely angel,” Woojin coos. “Let me teach you about the capitalistic holiday Christmas has become to these humans, starting with _this_ tradition.”

Jihoon is still confused but doesn’t complain when Woojin closes the distance between them and gently takes Jihoon’s lips with his own. Woojin’s lips are surprisingly warm against Jihoon’s cold, chapped ones and the warmth spreads to the rest of Jihoon’s body.

Sure, Jihoon might have been exiled from Heaven for breaking one of the most sacred laws, but Jihoon’s found a home for himself down on Earth—one that’s incomparable to the one he has had up in Heaven:

He found a home in Park Woojin.

 

* * *

 

_2012_

Jihoon watches as the snow falls and blankets the streets in white. He wonders what it feels like to make one of those “snow angels” the humans seem to enjoy making all the time, and wonders if he’ll be able to convince Woojin to take him out to make one later.

“Here.” He’s jolted out of his thoughts when someone holds a mug of what smells like hot chocolate next to his cheeks. “Hot chocolate for your thoughts?”

Woojin sits down next to him with a smile so angelic one would think _he’s_ the angel in this household, not Jihoon.

“Thanks.” Jihoon takes the hot chocolate with a grateful smile. “I was just wondering about the snow angels that humans make all the time.”

“You want to try making one?” Woojin guesses. “We can go make one right now, if you want.”

Jihoon looks up at him, eyes sparkling with anticipation. “Can we?”

Woojin chuckles and drops a short kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. “Of course. What’s stopping us?”

His remark leaves a bitter taste at the back of Jihoon’s mouth and reminds him of the reason behind his confinement on Earth, but then he remembers what he’s gained from that loss and Jihoon finds himself feeling grateful that he’s able to stay with Woojin for all of eternity.

“Let’s go, then.” Jihoon jumps up from his seat excitedly and grabs Woojin by the hand, dragging him out of the door into their lawn, where the pristine blanket of pure, white snow is waiting for someone to jump into it and cover it with their footsteps.

Woojin watches fondly as his lover jumps into the blanket of snow and squeals at how the snow seeps into his boots. He thanks his lucky stars (if he has any, that is) for bringing Jihoon into his life and clearing up Woojin’s dark skies and brightening it with his sunshine.

“How do I do this?” Jihoon looks at Woojin with a little tilt of a head, and Woojin feels another surge of fondness for the angel standing on their lawn.

“Lay down,” Woojin instructs, “and move your arms back and forth like this. He lays down on the ground and shows Jihoon how to make a snow angel, and Jihoon watches with rapt attention, eyes are bright with eagerness to try for himself.

At Woojin’s nudge, Jihoon lays down on the snow too, moving his arms back and forth to create his own snow angel. “Am I doing it?”

“You are,” Woojin tells him with a grin. “Good job.”

Jihoon beams and Woojin reaches out to pinch his cheeks affectionately. “Now, here’s the hard part. If you mess this up, you might ruin your snow angel.”

“What is it?” Jihoon asks him, his eyes getting wide with horror at the prospect of potentially ruining his snow angel. “Woojin, what is it?”

“We have to get up without stepping on the snow angel.” Woojin laughs at how scared Jihoon looks. “This is the hardest step: getting up without getting our footprints on our snow angels.”

“Oh.” Jihoon blinks at the simplicity of that task. “That’s easy.”

“It’s harder than it sounds—oh.” Woojin stares blankly when Jihoon easily jumps up without using his hands, and lands safely in front of his snow angel. “Okay, then.”

Jihoon grins at his lover. “Your turn.”

Woojin raises an eyebrow at the challenge and he gets a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Okay.” He closes his eyes and imagines himself standing behind Jihoon, and when he opens his eyes, Jihoon is staring at him in surprise.

“I did it.” Woojin smiles proudly and Jihoon pouts, lightly shoving him backwards.

“You cheated,” Jihoon complains. “That’s not fair!”

“You never said I couldn’t do that,” Woojin teases. He grabs Jihoon by the waist and pulls his lover forward into his chest. “I never said you couldn’t do it, either.”

Jihoon pouts. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Woojin laughs, and Jihoon thinks it sounds like a warm spring breeze.

“My bad,” Woojin chuckles and rests his forehead against Jihoon’s. “I love you.”

Jihoon closes his eyes and smiles. “I love you too.”

Woojin seals their promises of forever with a kiss with the snowflakes falling all around them, creating their very own winter wonderland full of hope for the future.

 

* * *

  

_2014_

“What are they doing?” Jihoon whispers, and Woojin looks over to where Jihoon is staring with undivided attention. It’s one of their neighbors, decorating for the upcoming holiday.

“They’re putting up their Christmas lights,” Woojin says. “They do that down here.”

“Why?” Jihoon asks.

Woojin shrugs. “I’m not exactly sure why,” he admits. “Maybe to make their houses look pretty. They look nice, don’t you think?”

Jihoon’s mouth forms a little ‘o’ and he nods. “It does. I’m excited to see what the final product will look like.”

He continues to watch their neighbor decorate their house with interest, and Woojin gets an idea from the way Jihoon’s eyes seem to twinkle.

“Do you want to decorate our house, too?” he suggests, and Jihoon turns to him with poorly-veiled excitement.

“Can we?” Woojin thinks Jihoon resembles an excited puppy, but he keeps it to himself. “Can we really, Woojinnie?”

If Woojin’s heart _still_ skips a beat at the nickname, he doesn’t show it. “Of course we can. We can go shopping for Christmas lights tomorrow, how does that sound?”

“Okay!” Jihoon nods eagerly. “Can we get the ones that have more than one color? Like that one.”

He points towards the multi-colored Christmas lights their neighbor is using and Woojin grins.

“Anything you want, Hoonie,” he promises, and Jihoon beams as brightly as the North Star on a clear, winter night.

 

* * *

 

They end up getting more than Christmas lights; they get the little reindeer inflatables that have Jihoon’s face lighting up like the stars, along with some red stockings to hang up over the fireplace for Woojin.

It takes the rest of the day to get the lights up around their house because Jihoon doesn’t stop getting distracted and throwing snowballs at Woojin, who retaliates with snowballs of his own. When they’re done, Jihoon and Woojin step back to admire their work.

“Ready?” Woojin asks as he gets ready to connect the power and turn on the lights. Jihoon nods so eagerly Woojin worries for a second that he’ll hurt his neck. He plugs in the power and steps back to stand next to Jihoon, wrapping an arm around the angel’s waist, and gazes at the Christmas lights flicker against the night sky.

“It’s beautiful,” Jihoon whispers, and Woojin turns to look and sees Jihoon smiling up at the lights.

The sparkles in Jihoon’s eyes rival the Christmas lights, Woojin thinks.

They get compliments from their neighbors the following day, and Woojin’s heart soars at how proud Jihoon looks, and how happy he is about the finished product.

If Christmas lights make Jihoon this happy, Woojin thinks, he’ll get Jihoon all the Christmas lights in the world.

 

* * *

  

_2016_

“How do you feel about Christmas movies?” Woojin pokes his head into the bathroom, where Jihoon is brushing his teeth while still half-asleep.

“Huh?” Toothpaste foam escape Jihoon’s mouth and Woojin steps back before he can be assaulted by the foam. “Christmas movies?” His question comes out muffled because of the toothpaste and toothbrush still in his mouth, but Jihoon thinks Woojin understands him.

Hopefully.

Woojin just snickers. “I’ll ask you again after you finish brushing your teeth. Hurry up, you sleepyhead.” He gives Jihoon a light poke on the forehead before shuffling towards the kitchen, where he had been getting ready to make pancakes for the two of them.

Jihoon quickly spits and rinses his mouth out before drying his face with a towel and padding out of the bathroom to where Woojin is. “What were you saying earlier?”

A pancake drops to the ground when Woojin jumps in surprise at Jihoon’s question and whirls around, eyes opened wide in fear.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Woojin complains as he leans down to pick up the pancake and toss it in the trash.

“My bad,” Jihoon chirps. “So, what were you saying earlier?”

Woojin pours another ladle of batter into the pan before responding. “I asked how you feel about Christmas movies.”

Jihoon hums and makes himself comfortable on top of the island in the middle of their kitchen. “Well, I’ve never watched any, so I don’t know. Are we watching one today?”

“Some,” Woojin corrects him. “We’re watching some today.”

“Some?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow, then brightens up in excitement. “Movie marathon?”

“Yup.” Woojin nods in confirmation. “Unless you had plans today…?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “No, I didn’t. Can we bring the blankets out?” Woojin notes the hopeful glint in Jihoon’s eyes as he asks this and Woojin snorts.

“Don’t we always do that?” he grins. “Go get the blankets ready while I finish cooking breakfast.”

“Okay!” Jihoon chirps and jumps down from the island. He gets on his tippy toes and gives Woojin a wet kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for cooking breakfast, by the way. It was my turn today, wasn’t it?”

Woojin just hums. “You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping so I didn’t want to wake you.” He turns his head and gives Jihoon a small peck on the lips. “Okay, go get the blankets. I’m almost done.”

Jihoon leans up to give Woojin one last kiss before running off into their bedroom to grab some blankets. Woojin can’t stop smiling at how precious Jihoon is but his eyes widen in panic when he smells something burning.

“Fuck,” he curses when the pancake in the pan is charred black. “God dammit.”

“That’s blasphemy!” Jihoon calls from their bedroom.

Woojin sighs and tosses the burnt pancake into the pan. The next one will be perfect, he swears to himself.

 

* * *

  

_2018_

Snowflakes land on Jihoon’s cheeks. His head is angled upwards and his eyes are closed as Jihoon enjoys the crisp, winter air with his arms spread out wide as if he’s embracing the air around him. Woojin watches from the side, arms crossed as he leans against the wall, and wonders how he managed to get so fucking lucky with Jihoon.

The wind starts picking up and snowflakes swirl around Jihoon as if they’re dancing, and Jihoon turns to face Woojin with eyes like the universe.

(Woojin always tells Jihoon that his sparkly eyes look like there’s a whole other universe in them, and Jihoon always responds with a smile that rivals the sun and tells Woojin that _he_ is Jihoon’s universe.

It’s a miracle, Woojin thinks every night when they’re in bed with Jihoon tucked into his arms, that he and Jihoon had the fortune of meeting in the alley that fateful night, and how God had chosen to “exile” Jihoon down to Earth instead of punishing him by forbidding him to come down to Earth for the rest of eternity.

Woojin knows he doesn’t have many lucky stars—he’s a demon from Hell, after all—but he thanks whatever few lucky stars that he _does_ have for sending Jihoon to him.

He doesn’t know what he would do without Jihoon by his side.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gyulhyuck)


End file.
